The Daily Verse
by LilithKills
Summary: Selections from True Cross Academy's student newspaper-The Daily Verse! (Re-edited and Re-posted, with new chapters on the way!)
1. A Surprising Development

**A Surprising Development**

 _A new club makes a spontaneous appearance here at True Cross. The club has formed quickly and with almost no input from the majority of students_.

* * *

Big day today as True Cross Academy rolls out its all-new Web Development club. The club will specialize in helping students learn a variety of web programming languages, web design, security, and introduce them to the basics of computer hardware. The founding of this club comes as a huge surprise to most students. It is apparently the brainchild of True Cross Chairman, Johann Faust V.

When asked for a statement as to why the sudden formation of the club the chairman responded by saying the following,

.

.

 _True Cross Academy is an elite school, which strives to have the best curriculum possible for its students. In this modern era, there is simply no ignoring the importance of technology and the impact it will have on the world. Current circumstances have made this abundantly clear to me. With students as bright as ours I am anxious to see what will be the products of such a club. It will be a great deal of fun."_

 _._

 _._

Very little else is known about the club as it is still in the early stages of development. However, we can tell you who will be leading the club.

The club advisor will be Yamato Rika, current teacher for the first year computer literacy class. Saitou Akashi, current third year and former president of the physics club, will be the club president. Nakamura Hana, a third year formerly in the mathematics club, will be vice president. Lastly, Konekomaru Miwa, current first year, will be the club's treasurer.

That's all for today, but The Daily Verse will be sure to keep you updated on the most current news from the halls of True Cross Academy.

.

.

.

Ikeda Mio

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter Notes:

Hello! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Somethings happened in my personal life and I decided to delete my stories off of all my platforms. It's not worthing going into really, suffice to say, I've had a change of heart and decided to repost my stuff-in addition to new chapters! I'm also currently trying to get my AO3 up again, but it will be at least a month before I can do that, so in the meantime, this will be the only place where I upload my stories.

Thank you to all the new readers who decided to give this series a shot and to the old readers who are just now finding my stories again! I really appreciate you guys!

Tumblr: TheDailyVerse.

33333333#


	2. Election Comes to an End!

**Election Comes to an End!**

 _With the final vote cast a new student council steps into office._

* * *

Elections come to an end today with the winners becoming the new members of the student council. The elections this year were different than any other. For the first time in the history of True Cross Academy, students were allowed to pick their own representatives, rather than them being chosen by staff based on merit.

The change in appointment style came at the behest of the Student Life club, a club comprised of students who aim to improve student life here at True Cross.

Voting began early in the semester and the new student council members are:

.

.

 **President:** Saitou Akashi

 **Vice President:** Inoue Reo

 **Treasurer:** Ishikawa Hokaru

 **Historian:** Aoki Noa

 **Secretary:** Matsuda Haru

 **First Year Rep.:** Okumura Yukio

 **Second Year Rep.:** Fukuda Karin

 **Third Year Rep.:** Nakamura Hana

.

.

With the start of a New Era, things are sure to get exciting. In next week's issue of The Daily Verse, we will have profiles and Interviews with some of the newly elected council members, so be sure to pick up the next issue!

That's all for today, but The Daily Verse will be sure to keep you updated on the most current news from the halls of True Cross Academy.

.

.

.

Ikeda Mio


	3. Letters to the Editor

**Letters to the Editor**

 _In this segment of the The Daily Verse our editor responds to your questions and comments about anything and everything True Cross!_

* * *

 _Q: I don't get what the school is trying to do. I mean, what is the point of opening up the student council's office to an election that is decided by the students, if they then just turn around and start an entire club without telling anyone and appoint the leader themselves?_

 _._

 _._

Good question and you're right it doesn't add up. It goes against what the Student Life Club has been pushing them to do for some time now. If the whole point of opening up the election was to give students more power and responsibilities by allowing them to choose their own leaders, then just picking leaders for a club no one even knew about seems odd and suspicious. I'm mean, can you say hypocrisy. No need to fear though, we have our top investigators on the case. Trust that we will bring you the truth. No one can hide from _The Daily Verse_.

.

.

.

 _Q: Did I miss something? When did they announce this new club? Programming is a huge passion of mine and I would have loved to join, but I didn't hear about it at all. Do you know if the club is taking members?_

 _._

 _._

No, you didn't miss anything. The club literally just popped up overnight. No one I've spoken to ever heard about it prior to a few days ago. After doing some snooping on the ground, it seems like the only people who had any prior knowledge about the formation of the Software Development Club were the people who eventually became leaders within that club. I'll say allegedly because it's just a hunch on my part. I can tell you from our side, we didn't know anything about it until the day the club officially formed with its established roster. They sent over their treasurer with a small piece of paper that held the basic information for the club. As for whether or not you can join, I don't know. It doesn't look like they have any members aside from the ones who hold leadership positions. It's a school club, so it should be open to all students, but judging by the weird way the club came into existence in the first place there is just no way to know. I went to the Student Life Club's office to ask for an application, because they are the ones that coordinate the activities for other clubs including membership forms, and they said that there were no application forms for the club. Your best bet would be to ask a club member and ask them whats up. We intend to.

.

.

.

 _Q: How much money do you think this new club is receiving? All of the clubs work off a budget, right? If the description of the club is accurate and based on the Chairman's statement that club must be getting a good chunk of money to be able to afford the equipment they need. If they are, then that's not fair. It'll be just a few select, and we don't how they are selected, students having access to high-end equipment and lessons that the rest of the student body can't be involved with._

.

.

Totally agree. It's not fair at all. If it's a private club, then it's not a club at all. It's some kind of invitation-only frat house: a privileged few getting access to knowledge and experience based on we don't even know what. That's another question we need to ask. Why were the students who are a part of that club selected in the first place? Did they volunteer? Were they appointed? Did they appoint themselves? Were they the ones who founded the club and that's why they are the only members? We here at The Daily Verse do not intend to wait for time to tell. We're on the case and rest assured once we find out what and who is behind this mystery you will be the first to know.

In regards to the budget, your guess is as good as ours. None of the students have any idea how much money the school has or how they have divided it up amongst the clubs. The only way to even have a guess would be to contact the treasurers of each club, ask what their budget is, and add that together to see how much money the school is giving them. The way it looks like this club is coming together it does seem like they got a good size piece of the budget pie.

.

.

.

 _Q: Will we ever see the result of the student council election? Like, how many students voted for which candidate?_

 _._

 _._

Hi, thanks for the question. To answer it, the chances are that _The Daily Verse_ will not be publishing a break down of the election results. I did. However, get in contact with the Student Life Club and ask them about the Voting stats and here is what they had to say.

.

In regards to the student election, most of the winners won by a decent margin. Most beating out their competition by more than 25% There are two exceptions to that general rule. Those exceptions being President Saitou Akashi and First Year Representative Okumura Yukio. Who both one by landslides. Okumura by a margin of 37% and Saitou by a margin of 44%.

.

That's about as much information as we got out of them. Hope that was helpful!  
.

.

.

 _Q: Did you hear about the rumours that the school is haunted? They say things are disappearing at night from classrooms and that students are waking up in the middle of the night to strange noises that no one can find a reason for._

 _._

 _._

Hhmmmm...I actually haven't heard about any ghost sightings. I have heard about the missing items thing though: if you ask me it's not a ghost that we have on our hands, but most likely just a couple of thieves flexing their muscles. I wouldn't worry about it at all. If it makes you feel better though, at night if you hear noise just grab a bottle of salt and spread it out in a circle around your bed. They say ghost and demon are incapable of passing through those kinds of barriers. If that isn't enough to help you sleep, just call your local friendly neighbourhood exorcist.

.

.

.

 _Q: Have you heard those ridiculous rumours about the school being haunted? It's so stupid. I mean honestly, I'm losing faith in humanity. There are no ghosts. THEY DON'T EXIST. You know what does exist? Thiefs. Delinquents. Thugs. Honestly, all these people talking about calling exorcists is ridiculous. Exorcists don't do anything; they are just relics of the past that are still around because people put way too much stock in stupid superstitions. They are basically just regular professionals i.e doctors and cops., but who serve no actual purpose other than to collect money off the backs of hardworking taxpayers. What we really need to do is crack down on people who are likely to be the thieves. The best place to start would probably be with the scholarship students and the students from the lesser classes, like the cram school students._

.

.

Hi, wow quite the statement. You went from talking about a haunting straight into a rant about the relevance of exorcists and then into a rallying cry for a witch hunt. Let me be blunt, I agree with you that these noises and missing objects are more likely than not the result of thieves rather than ghosts, but I disagree strongly on basically everything else that came out of your mouth.

Setting aside your rant on exorcist, because that's an entire article by itself, I think its insanely rude and elitist of you to judge your fellow students so harshly. I'm mean, let's focus the search on the poor and dumb kids that's what you were basically saying right? I mean, wow. After reading your submission I'm beginning to lose hope in humanity. 

.

.

.

Thanks to all the students who submitted Letters to the Editor! Until next time, this is Ikeda Mio!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

Hello, again! How are you doing today? Good, I hope. I also hope that you guys are enjoying rereading these chapters as much as I am. I've got to say it's been a bit of a hassle to repost these, but one of the good things about it is that it's really giving me a chance to do some real editing, which if you were with me during my original run with this series you know that I used to actively avoid. Are you guys noticing a difference? Let me know! As always, your comments are always welcomed!

333333


	4. Morning Tea

**Morning Tea**

 _The Daily Verse's student gossip section. We serve our tea HOT!_

* * *

 _S: Hey, have you guys heard about the phantom dog? There are rumours going around that the ghost of a white terrier has been seen hanging around the school. He wears this pink bow and does dog stuff. Look, Look, Look, I know that sounds stupid, but he's also been seen on impossibly high towers barking into the night sky like he's laughing. I saw him do it once too! He was on the Tokyo Tower and I swear—I Swear— I saw some guy appear next to him—from out of nowhere! Furthermore, they say that he has the power to make people disappear! One minute he's in one room the next he's in a completely different part of the building! And that's not all, he can make other people disappear with him. How cool is is that? There was one-time Chairman Faust went into the chem. labs and then never came out again. My friend was the "receptionist" for the lab, basically, she makes sure that the people who sign up to use the lab don't steal or break anything. She says that the Chairman went in, but then he never came back out, so then she went to go check on him and he wasn't there! BUT, you know who did come out of that room? The phantom dog. My friend even told me that he was wearing a pink ribbon collar. Cool Right!_

 _._

 _._

Totally Cool! What isn't there to love about a Phantom Dog that can make people disappear?! Dogs are God's gift to Earth. I haven't seen him myself though. I have heard weird things about Chairman Faust though, like weird stuff, not even that its bad just that-its weird. Like there are times you call out to him to try and get his attention and its like it takes him a minute to figure out you're talking to HIM. Like, is there another Chairman? What is the confusion? He's also just, in general, a pretty eccentric guy. I mean, he drives a hot pink limousine around? Who does that? It's so fun, but also questionable. Right so, phantom dog. I'll keep my eyes out and let you know what I find. BTW, there have been more ghost related stories this week than any other week, I've been with the TDV. Who we gonna call?

.

.

.

 _S: The First Year Rep. has a secret girlfriend. I've seen them together myself. She's this blonde airhead type. He's always kind of staring at her. Like, not a full on stare, but a bunch of short longing stares. Y'know? A really love-struck look. And the girl, she's like always smiling, but not in a friendly way, but an empty way. Not to be rude, but she seems kind of slow or maybe just really socially awkward. Any ideas on who she is?_

.

.

Similar submissions have been flooding TDV for a while now. It seems like multiple people have spotted our dashing young Rep. with a blonde girl, but I'm not sure if their dating. I can confirm The Looks he gives her, I've recently spotted them out myself, but The Looks are weird. They aren't like happy looks, but agitated frustrated looks. He doesn't seem happy when he's with her. He seems...constipated. Secret lovers turned star-crossed lovers, maybe? Anyways, your guess is as good as ours. The only way to know about their relationship is to ask the class Rep. and hope he decides to be honest. (Speaking of..plug for the next issue of The Daily Verse where we interview The Prodigy himself!)

Speaking about the identity of this mystery girl, from what we gather she is another first-year student. She apparently has a tight group of friends, but not many friends outside that group. She seems to have OK, decent-ish, grades: better than normal in terms of horticulture class. No one knows the much about her, to be honest, but according to everyone we've talked to she is very nice and polite. We don't know anything else, but be sure that this will come up in the interview.

.

.

.

S: Hello. I've written to ask if anyone has any knowledge regarding the Software Development Club's new treasurer. Funny how the other two people in leadership positions are established third years with spotless reputations and who are beloved amongst the people of their year, while this new treasurer is an unknown. One of these things is just not like the other. The sudden founding of this club is suspicious in and of itself, but its internal workings also don't add up. I've prattled on long enough and I would really like to know your thoughts.

.

.

Hello there, well, hm...I've never heard of the new treasurer until recently. I haven't even seen him around campus. That could be because he's a first year. In terms of what we know about him...uh...nothing. We couldn't find a single person who knew much about him. Then again we're all second and third years here at the TDV. I'm sure a first year would know something, maybe we'll add him to the interview list as well.

.

.

.

 _S: Do you know if Saitou-senpai is single? I've heard rumours that he's dating the VP of the new Development._

 _._

 _._

Hi! What a shame it would be if our shared Saitou-senpai had a girlfriend. I bet that whoever it is would get a lot of problems from other jealous girls. As of now, there is nothing to give us reason to suspect that he has a girlfriend. I do know that he is close to the SDC's VP though, but it is also a possibility that they are just close friends. Childhood friends perhaps? Anyway, I don't think he has one. Saitou has proven himself to be a very honest person who operates on integrity. Remember that time where the soccer team had their jerseys stolen and the money from their club account went missing? It was Saitou-senpai who came forward naming his own best friend as the culprit, even though the two of them were as close as brothers!

.

.

.

 _S: Did you hear about the First Year Rep's brother being a thug I heard that he assaulted the child of a prominent family just before school started? How terrible for the First Year Rep. that he has to be related to a guy like that because he can't babysit his brother all the time and his brother's actions reflect poorly on him._

 _._

 _._

I've seen the First Year Rep's brother myself and he's always so loud and obnoxious. Yeah, its too bad that the Rep. got stuck with a brother that makes him look bad, but I think it says a lot about the Rep. that he still stands by his brother. He's the dutiful kind after all, so it makes sense. Again, though, this feels suspicious. How did such a violent guy end up in the True Cross? Especially after assaulting a student from such an important family. This just doesn't make sense to me, and when you stop to consider the fact that it doesn't look like his grades merit a scholarship, it just makes you wonder even more. Must be Chairman Faust and his eccentricities again~~~~

.

.

.

 _S: Did you hear that apparently, the Software Development Club has its first new member? Apparently, it's a first year that started the year late. I was excited to find this out, so I went to the Student Life Club to get an application for the club and learned that they were still not accepting any new members. What's the deal?_

.

.

Really?! This is my first time hearing about that. I went to the SL myself a little while ago and found the same thing. I guess it hasn't changed. We're back to the original question then: What is this new club and why are only a select few students being permitted to join?

.

.

.

 _S: Hi! I hear the new president is from a yakuza family. They say that his Father used coercion to win the vote and become governor._

 _._

 _._

Hi! Wow, this is...more serious fare than we are used to. That being said, SAME. I've been hearing similar rumours. It doesn't help that not a lot is known about his family. No one in the local area seems to know about them. It seems like they moved to Tokyo from Kyoto, and ever since no one has anything to  
say about them. Actually, people do and its usually good, but that's like even more suspicious isn't? Who gets these kinds of approval ratings? No matter who you are someone isn't going to like you. That's just life, but apparently not the life of the Saitou's. For what its worth though, the president acts like a complete gentleman. He just doesn't have the air of a thug, ya'know. You can usually tell with those types. His reputation is spotless within the school and rightfully so, he's earned the reputation he has. He's a model student.

.

.

.

 _S: Do you think the First Year Rep. is sick? I mean he is always in class and he does well in Gym, but his overall demeanour is dull. I don't mean he is dull! He is quite bright, but there are times when he just seems so exhausted. I even notice some really bad bags under his eyes and sometimes out of nowhere he'll start shaking and his eyes will flicker wildly across the room. I'm actually really worried about him. I thought about going up to and have somewhat broached the topic when talking to him, but he always manages to derail the conversation. What do you guys think?_

 _._

 _._

Interesting! I haven't heard of this at all! Usually, whenever anyone talks about the First Year Rep. its usually to compliment him over something cool that he did, but not much else. In fact, hm...I'm gonna catch fire for this, but oh well, there is not much else that we know about the class Rep. We know all about his accomplishments but his personal life remains a mystery. Aside from his brother he doesn't seem to have any close friends. He has friends, obviously, but they don't seem all that close. Furthermore, no one has anything bad to say about him (maybe, he's a yakuza too ;)) The only way to have such neutral reviews is to be so distant that no one knows you well enough to have something bad to say.

About his health, he seems lively enough to me. Though, now that you mention it. He does kind of...of get this faraway look in his eyes. I don't know him that well. I've taken a few photographs of him, written one or two articles, but that's it. There's just not enough information to go on, because no one really has any extended contact with him. The only person I could think of is his brother. Hm, his brother maybe someone to add to the interview list.

.

.

.

 _S: I've heard rumours that the Student Council's VP is secretly a scholarship student, which doesn't make sense because he always wears designer clothes. Also, he is very educated and seems to be close to a lot of prominent families here at True Cross, but in the same vein while he associates with well-known families his family is a mystery. So, I'm not sure what to make of these rumours._

 _._

 _._

I've heard this rumour too! I don't know where it came from. Unlike with Saitou-senpai, where the rumours seem to be trickling down from people's parents, the rumours regarding the Student Council VP are coming out of nowhere, up until this year his status as being from a legitimate family was never questioned The VP is honestly one of the kindest and most humble people I have ever met in my life. He is always helpful and considerate, not mention the respect and care he treats his juniors with. I find it sickening that he is having to defend himself from such baseless accusation simply because people are jealous of him.

.

.

.

 _S: Hello, I think I have some interesting news for you. Yesterday while I was going to my English class (I was running late because I went to the bathroom) and I saw the Second Year Rep. getting into a fight with the current President and the Third Year Rep. It looked pretty serious too. I know the Second Year Rep. and I've never seen her act like that before. She seemed really upset and was speaking really forcefully. I was looking at them through a window, so I couldn't hear what they were saying. Thoughts?_

 _._

 _._

Hello! Thank you for sharing. A blow-up between three of the most respected and loved students in the entire True Cross! What could be juicer?! Hm...Could it be a love triangle perhaps? No, I don't think so. The Second Year Rep. has a boyfriend and their relationsip is going strong. They're just made for each other! Maybe there was a rumour going around that upset the Second Year Rep.? I have heard a thing or two about her, but the stories were so bizarre I just wrote it off. Anyways, here at the TDV we're a highly respectable student paper and as a representative, I hold myself to the highest moral standard, so I make it a point to mind my own business and respect the privacy of others.

.

.

.

That concludes this week's issue of _The Daily Verse_ and I would like to personally thank each and every one of you who reads our newspaper and supports us. We here at _The Daily Verse_ are sending you all the love in our hearts! Also, don't forget that in next week's issue we are interviewing a member of the new Student Council and no promises, but I will be hunting down some members of the Software Development Club and hopefully be getting some answers form them. Stay tuned!

.

.

.

Ikeda Mio

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter Notes:

Hey guys! How's it going?

Man, going back over these chapters I can't help but wonder why anyone ever read my stuff, to begin with. There were so many grammatical errors; it was actually kind of awe-inspiring. The upside to that though, is that I'm finally getting around to fixing it up. Also, I finally feel good about the way the formatting looks on here. If any of you guys read my this story when it was up on AO3 you'll know how much time I took formatting all the chapters-it was a lot of time. It was disappointing then, to come over here and not be able to copy the cool format I worked so hard on over there. Now though, I feel pretty good about the way this looks. The formatting is simple, but clean, and unlike the first time I posted this story here it's actually consistent from chapter to chapter.

The thing is that I typically write really fast; I write a whole chapter in one sitting. What can I say, when inspiration hits me it just hits me? There is a serious downside to that though because whenever I finish writing I'm usually so tired that I don't even think of taking the time to edit. That was then, now I'm definitely going to change how I approach writing this story moving forward.

Have a great day! Thank you so much for reading!

333333


	5. Interview with Konekomaru Miwa

**Interview with Konekomaru Miwa**

 _Today The Daily Verse's Ikeda Mio interviews Konekomaru Miwa, the treasurer of the mysterious new Software Development Club!_

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you for taking the time to sit down with me.**

It's my pleasure. Thank you very much for receiving me.

 **Alright let's get into it, shall we? First, let's start with the basics. Who are you?**

Pardon?

 **Who is Konekomaru Miwa? Not to be rude, but not many people are familiar with you. I think it's important to know a little bit about you. After all, you are very important.**

Important, me? Well, I don't think I'd go that far. My name is Konekomaru Miwa and I'm a first year. I came to True Cross Academy on a scholarship. Originally, I'm from Kyoto. My family there helps...helped run a... well-known temple.

 **Interesting.**

It is?

 **Yep. Very, Could you elaborate on a few things?**

Of course, though I don't know how anything I just said is particularly noteworthy.

 **I disagree. You said your family helps work at a well-known temple. What sort of temple was it? Was it a Shinto temple or a Buddhist temple?**

Yes, it is a Buddhist temple. It's fully staffed and quite large, even by Kyoto standards.

 **Really? Tell me more.**

Even more!?...Um..Excuse me I'd be happy to...I just don't see the point.

 **What was the reputation of your temple?**

Good. It was a good temple, at least it is in my eyes.

 **That's good. That also wasn't my question. Our reputations aren't determined by our own opinions. Our reputations are determined by the opinions of others. That said, what was the opinion of the neighbourhood your temple resided in?**

The neighbourhood? Well, it was a good area. Not very wealthy, but the houses were spacious and good for single families. They were good people, truly. I believe most people are good. I still believe that. In regards to what they thought of us, well, there must have been some point where we all got along very well. That makes sense. Lately, well...to be more specific after the Blue Night event, our relationship soured... We lost...many loved ones that day. Many people suffered that day, but we were hit particularly hard. Our temple had the highest fatality rate of any temple in Kyoto. It was a devastating blow.

 **I'm sorry to hear that.**

I was too, but that wasn't the worst part form what I was told. I was told the bad part, the part that would stay, came after. After that night the temple, for the first time since it's inception, closed its doors. We weren't the only ones affected, people were grieving. So, I...I suspect that having the doors of the temple closed on them...I suppose, maybe they felt abandoned.

 **They got angry.**

They got sad. We were all so sad. I think we've been like that for a long time. They were so caught up in their own sadness, in their own pain, that they forgot that we were hurting too. They forgot that monks underneath their robes are only human. A little consideration for us would have been appreciated. Our brothers and sisters were burned, killed, ripped from our hands! Our family was gone; family to us and staff to them.

 **Now you sound angry.**

I'm not angry; I'm sad too. For healing to take place love and empathy need to be reciprocated. When things are like that trust and understanding come naturally. One side demanding all the care, demanding all the empathy and never offering any themselves. That only leads to separation. It hurts. It hurts because before the Blue Night we were truly a part of the community. The community trusted us and supported us; We returned the favour. For centuries we were united and there was harmony. One night was all it took to ruin that. Overnight we became outsiders in a community that we had helped build.

 **You talk like you were there.**

Obviously, I wasn't. That's what I heard from the head priest. At the time the Blue Night happened I was an infant. It's funny. I can't remember anything, but I still feel the pain of that night so clearly. Distrust and resentment is the only experience I have ever known with our neighbours. I'm embarrassed to admit this, but...I'm nostalgic for a time I can't even remember. Well after that night our temple became known as The Cursed Temple, due to us having such a high fatality rate.

 **The way you talk...was your family among the fatalities?**

...yes. I lost all my family that day.

 **I'm sorry.**

It's like I said, I can barely remember anything from that time.

 **What happened to you? Who took you in?**

The Monks. I was raised alongside a lifelong friend of mine. They took me on and treated me with the same care they did their own children. For that, I will be forever grateful.

 **Well, I wanted to know a little more about you and now I do. Let's steer the conversation towards some lighter fare, shall we?**

Yes, sorry. I rarely get a chance to talk about that...I got a little overzealous and said too much. Sorry.

 **Not a problem! I prompted you after all. Do you feel better?**

A bit, yes.

 **Why tell me so much? Do you want me to omit that from the interview?**

No! I'm embarrassed that I got so impassioned, but I do want this story to be published. This story is worth remembering; Those people are worth remembering. In our community, only one side of the story has been told. The story of The Cursed Temple and a lecherous drunken head priest, who presides over a poverty-stricken temple. I can't say there is no truth to this story, but there is a lot more to it than people know. I want to remind people that behind these stories are real people. People who are hurting and unsure, but still fighting to do good. So, please don't leave anything out.

 **I definitely won't! Now, before we have to go to class. I'd like to ask you a few questions about the Software Development Club.**

That was the original point of this interview, wasn't it? I guess we got sidetracked.

 **A little yeah! haha. So, about the Software Development club, what is your position within the club?**

I am the treasurer I handle all the club's finances; I do all the bookkeeping. I keep track of the money going in and out. It's a lot of math.

 **That sounds boring.**

Haha. It's hard, yes. Not the calculations, but the endless repetition. After a while, it's easy to lose focus and make careless mistakes.

 **And this is on top of the Software Development work that you do?**

Yes, I do software development along with everything else; that's the fun part of the job. It's basically the same procedure though in terms of the kind of work I do. A lot of what I do is numbers and repetition based. Then I go over all my work with a fine-toothed comb and make sure it has no mistakes.

 **Why did you get involved with the Software Development Club?**

I see it as a huge opportunity. It's a chance to work with my amazing seniors, who are filled with knowledge that they have kindly offered to pass along to me. I can improve my programming skills and use them to support the people who have supported me.

 **How did you get in contact with the club?**

I actually didn't know anything about it until I was contacted by the current President—Saitou- Senpai. I don't know how he heard of me, but one day he approached me in the hallway. He made a case so strong I couldn't say no.

 **So, you don't know anything about how or why the club was formed?**

I was the last person to be recruited into the club and that was incredibly recently.

 **You were recruited?**

Yes, the entire roster was hand-picked.

 **By who?**

The President.

 **So, he founded the club?**

I don't know. I would assume so.

 **One last question, The club is under a lot of scrutiny from the rest of the student body. There are also many disturbing rumours. So, the question I want to ask is will it be worth the trouble it could bring to your doorstep?**

I'll say this, more than anything I want to support the people who have supported me. Towards that end, there isn't much I couldn't endure.

 **I think we'll leave it there. Thank you for your time.**

Thank you for having me. I'll say again, please don't cut anything out.


	6. Interview with Okumura Yukio

**Interview with Okumura Yukio**

 _Today The Daily Verse's Ikeda Mio interviews Okumura Yukio, the First Year Representative!_

* * *

 **Hello! This is Ikeda Mio happily bringing you the long-awaited interview with the First Year Representative- Okumura Yukio!**

My, that was quite the introduction. I'm not sure how deserving I am of it, but thank you.

 **Now, now, all that modesty. You can brag a little. You are one of the most requested interviews we've ever had during my tenure with _The Daily Verse._**

Is that so? I'm honoured. Thank you again.

 **Wow. Where to start? I'm so excited! Let's start with introducing you to the people who might not know much about you. Does that sound good?**

It sounds fine. Please, ask whatever you like.

 **Alright. What is your current position in the student council and can you list off some of your accomplishments?**

Can do. To start, I'm currently The First Year Representative. Therefore, I'm a first year. I am fortunate enough to be head of my class, which is filled with amazing and bright people who are constantly supporting me and inspiring me to my best. It has been an honour to get to represent them. I cannot speak highly enough of my peers.

 **Can I interrupt you for a sec?**

Go right ahead. What do you want to know?

 **I just want to clarify. You're in the Special Intensive Program, correct? Correct. Can you tell us a little about that?**

Absolutely. The Special Intensive Program here at True Cross Academy is a program which seeks to provide advanced students with a challenging, but rewarding, rigorous learning experiences. To put it simply, the courses in the SIP are the equivalent to that of college courses with the added benefit of counting as college credit. True Cross Academy is partnered with a local university to ensure that the credits transfer to a standard four-year program. It is also worth mentioning that the SIP is staffed with some of the most highly decorated teachers and is one of the most well-funded classes on all of Japan.

 **Amazing. When you say "well funded" what do you mean by that?**

Hm. Oh, well, I mean that the class is offered many opportunities that the rest of the school is not. The classrooms are more modern: they use a whiteboard and projector instead of the traditional chalkboard. The teachers often hold masters degrees, or higher, in their chosen fields. Which means that they need to be compensated differently than the regular staff. There are also many field trips that the class goes on to help advance their education.

 **What kind of field trips?**

Field trips to a variety of places: such as museums, cultural festivals all over Japan, career fairs. Those sorts of things. As a matter of fact, in a few days, we are taking a trip to a resort up north. To Furano, if I'm not mistaken. We're going to a ski resort.

 **That sounds fun.**

It is. It's a privilege every time we get to do such things. So, we always enjoy ourselves to the fullest.

 **Speaking of privilege, do you think that's right? How do you mean? While you guys are off having fun all over Japan and getting special opportunities that the rest of the school doesn't get, the rest of us are stuck here. You're getting all these opportunities to help better yourself and provide yourself with a better future, shouldn't the rest of us be given the same opportunities? Also, all this must be costing the school a lot of money. So, don't you feel bad about tying up all of that money? What I'm trying to say is this. Don't you think that's a bit elitist?**

I hear where you're coming from and I think you're on to something. It is well known by the students of the Special Intensive Program that we are thought of as privileged snobs by the rest of the students. Honestly, I can fully understand why so many people hold that opinion of us. However, I respectfully disagree with them. The SIP is open to everyone. Anyone who can meet the SIP perquisites is welcomed to join. Like in society the more qualified and diligent the person the higher the income and opportunities are for them. Also, by having resources available by merit only it acts as an incentive for all students to do their best academically. True Cross Academy is of the school of thought that hard work should be rewarded.

 **What are you their spokesperson?**

Haha. Well, I know better than to bite the hand that feeds me. I'm a scholarship student after all.

 **You are?**

Yes.

 **I didn't know that.**

It's no secret. All of my classmates are fully aware of that fact.

 **You weren't embarrassed to tell them?**

I believe honesty and openness are the best ways to connect with peers. As such, I would never consider lying to people whom I respect as much as I respect them.

 **Your peers?**

Excuse me?

 **You keep saying "my peers" and "my classmates" aren't they your friends?**

I consider myself a friend to everyone.

 **You sound so distant when you talk about them. It's weird. Aren't you very popular?**

I seem to be thought of well by my classmates, yes.

 **We're getting way ahead of ourselves here. Let's try to reign it in. Uh, where were we? Oh- yeah. So, we were introducing you to the student body. Can you tell me a little bit about your personal life and then we'll move on?**

No problem. As I was saying, I'm The First Year Representative. I work with the student council. Ah-but you wanted to know more personal information, right? I have a brother, he's my twin, to be specific. We were raised in a monastery. It was very nice there. The people were kind and friendly. In my personal life, I enjoy Sashimi and Manga.

 **Important question: Are you single?**

Ha-ah, well, yes. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. My work with the student council, along with handling the affairs of my own class keep me rather busy. Honestly, it doesn't leave much room for a social life.

 **What kind of girls do you like?**

I haven't given it much thought. If I ever have a day off I'll let you know.

 **Come on! You have to have thought about it. Just tell me what comes to mind, off the top of your head.**

Alright. I suppose I like fuller figured women. I have a preference for blondes. Ideally, the woman I will be with will be loving and kind. The kind of woman who is accepting and supportive. I'm looking for a wife, I guess. I'm not interested in relationships that aren't going anywhere. I want a partner, but also a friend. Someone who will take my side. Someone who will be with me until the end.

 **Kind of like a Bonnie and Clyde situation?**

That's a bit dark. I was thinking about a Titanic situation.

 **That's also dark.**

It is, isn't it?

 **About before, you said you had a brother. Tell us about him. Are you very close? Do you get along?**

My brother, Rin, if you didn't know, is an amazing person. I have always looked up to my brother since I was young. He is my inspiration and closest friend.

 **That's it?**

What else did you want to know?

 **There are rumours about him. Could you put any of those to rest for us?**

Gladly. What are the rumours saying?

 **They are saying that your brother is violent: that he's a thug that didn't earn his way into the academy, that he doesn't deserve to be here and that he is taking away scholarship money from a student that does deserve to be here. Any thoughts?**

I'm disappointed. If anyone had any concerns about my brother they were more than welcomed to come and take things up with me. To put the record straight, my brother is not a thug. He is a good person who got caught up in a few fights. It was an inevitable too, none of it was his fault. He is a good person.

 **What about the incident with Shiratori Reiji?**

That was a misunderstanding! Rin was trying to help Shiratori!

 **Help? By beating the holy hell out of him?**

It wasn't like that. It was-Rin was trying to help Shiratori. He was trying to keep him from doing things that he would regret later. Shiratori had fallen in with some bad people. He wasn't making the best choices. Rin was just trying to make him see reason when Shiratori started trying to fight him. Rin is a kind and gentle person he would never stoop so low as to bully others for no reason.

 **What about the other rumours?**

There are more.

 **Yes**.

A simple conversation could sort most of this nonsense out.

 **Touchy! And isn't that what we're doing right now? Now, do you want to hear the rest of them or not?**

Haha. You're going to have to excuse me. I'm a bit protective of my brother. It's frustrating to me, seeing so many people misunderstand him.

 **I'll bet. No worries though, any of us would react the same way if we were put in that kind of position. The next part of the rumours is that he is barely passing any of his classes. This also ties in with him unfairly taking up student resources.**

I'll admit, Rin is no scholar. He struggles with his classes, but he is hardworking. I know, because I have been tutoring him. I'm proud of him, actually. At the beginning of the semester he was failing almost every class he had, but now he is raising his grades in all of his classes. He went from a D student to a C student. With more time I fully believe he'll raise that C to a B. I'll also take the liberty of answering the unspoken assumptions in all of these rumours. No, Rin is not stupid, nor is he a thug. He is honest and hardworking.

 **So, does he deserve to be here?**

What?

 **Well, you answered the part of the rumours that made him out to be a goon, but you never addressed the part that said that he was here unfairly. Regardless of why he fought, he still fought. He's on a scholarship, but you admit yourself that he was failing when the year began. So, if he didn't earn the scholarship through merit like you did, why did he get it? and does he deserve to be here?**

He-yes, it's true. Rin does not meet the standard requirements for a scholarship, but that does not mean that it isn't warranted. Rin has done a lot of service work behind the scenes. He has been through a lot of suffering from things most people will ever even know about.

 **Care to share?**

No, it is his business. It's not my right to tell his business.

 **Do you think he's earned it?**

I just said-

 **I heard you, but earlier in the interview, you said that hard work should be rewarded.**

Yes, I did.

 **Your brother may be able to earn his scholarship now, but he definitely couldn't have warranted it when he initially got it.**

I...I suppose that's true. I can understand. I can understand the frustration.

 **I bet you could.**

What is that supposed to mean?

 **It means that you worked hard and meet all the requirement to get a scholarship to True Cross Academy and your brother just waltzed in for whatever reason. That must suck.**

I love my brother-

 **I never said that you didn't.**

It's rude to interrupt. I mean to say...Rin is a good person.

 **So you've said.**

Rin is a good person. A better person than I can ever hope to be.

 **Huh? Do you really believe that? You're the more accomplished one.**

I am, but that's never meant anything. When it comes down to character, despite what it might seem like, he is a true hero.

 **You look sad all of a sudden.**

I'd like to change the subject.

 **Sure, but one thing. You look sad and mad. You worked hard. You deserve what you got.**

Thank you.

 **So, change of subject. Where are your parents?**

Dead. They're dead. New subject.

 **Oh. Awkward. Well, that explains the monastery.**

You got it. Next subject.

 **Did you have any parental figures?**

...I respected my...the Father of the monastery.

 **You hesitated.**

Do you want to ask me anything about the student council?

 **Now that you mention it! What's the deal with the student council?**

They are all hardworking and incredible people. I look forward to working with them.

 **Have you met them before?**

Due to the restructuring of the way the student council is elected the upcoming meeting will be the first time we're meeting.

 **So, there is nothing you can tell me about any internal conflict?**

Internal conflict? We haven't met yet. Oh- you must mean among the seniors. No, I haven't heard about any infighting.

 **Are you holding out on me?**

Excuse me?

 **Are you keeping any secrets?**

For people: I haven't even met yet. No. I am not the sort of person who would keep secrets in the first place. I believe in being open and honest and transparent. Anything anyone wants to know all they would have to do is ask me.

 **What a bummer! I was hoping to get some answers out of you.**

Sorry to disappoint.

 **Yeah, I'm sorry too.**

Well, if that's everything.

 **One more thing.**

Yes.

What do you know about The Software Development Club?

 **It's a new club that Chairman Faust developed.**

So, it was Chairman Faust's idea and he founded the club?

 **That's what your own newspaper reported.**

That's the official statement we got, but there are things that don't add up.

 **Such as?**

He changes the elections so that students can have more power in choosing their representatives, but then he just starts up a new club with no input from the student body. That's weird, especially when you consider that nobody knows anything about it or can join it.

 **Has no one been able to join?**

No, The Student Life Club doesn't have any applications for it.

 **Really? That's odd. Have you talked to any of the club members?**

Yes, just before you, we interviewed the club treasurer.

 **What did he say?**

He didn't seem to know much. If what he said was true, he was recruited by the club president directly.

 **The club president solicited him directly? That sounds strange. Who was the recruit?**

 **He's in your year. His name is Konekomaru Miwa. Are you okay? You just got a little pale all of a sudden.**

Ha. Is that so? I think I might be coming down with a cold.

 **I hope you don't get sick. You've never missed a day, have you? I remember seeing you get the perfect attendance award.**

I'm feeling ill. Let's cut the interview here.


	7. BREAKING: Okumura Yukio

**BREAKING: Okumura Yukio Gets into Hallway Brawl!**

 _In this special edition of The Daily Verse, Ikeda Mio investigates the rumours of the First Year Representative, Okumura Yukio, getting into a brawl with a delinquent._

* * *

Hello and welcome to this special edition of _The Daily Verse_! I'm your lead reporter-Ikeda Mio. Today True Cross Academy was shocked to hear rumours of its prodigious First Year Representative getting into a brawl in the hallways.

Witnesses say that the incident took place during lunchtime in the hallway north of the cafeteria.

Not much is currently know about what actually happened, but here is what we know for certain. It was definitely Okumura Yukio who was involved in the fight. This has been confirmed by multiple eyewitness accounts. The altercation was apparently prolonged with several witnesses saying that it lasted at least ten minutes. During which time both of the alleged participants: Okumura and the unidentified delinquent, where openly hostile to each other. The altercation took place in front of dozens of witnesses, whose last consensus is that several minutes into the dispute a trio of first-year girls approached the disturbing duo and held some sort of conversation. After the trio of girls made their appearance another, more well known, face make its entrance into this surprising story-Third Year Representative and Vice President of the Software Development club, Nakamura Hana!

The appearance of Software Development Club's Vice President is the last thing that a majority of the student present agree on. After the Third Year Representative made her appearance many of the students scattered, apparently afraid of getting mixed up in the confrontation.

Beyond this point what happened next is uncertain as the rest of the students retreated to watch the altercation from either the courtyard, adjacent hallways, or the cafeteria entrance. In light of this, _The Daily Verse_ has taken the liberty of inviting a few of the eyewitness to come forward and share their accounts of what happened. They have requested to remain anonymous and the staff here at _The Daily Verse_ has chosen to respect their wishes. Of course, we are cooperating fully with True Cross Academy teachers and staff and have presented them with the names of the witness who have elected to come forward and share their stories, so as to make the investigation in these alleged events that much smoother.

Before we go any further in this story _The Daily Verse_ staff would like to remind it's readers that the accounts presented here are just hearsay, and are completely unsubstantiated aside from what the above-stated facts are. True Cross Academy has a zero-tolerance policy when it comes to violence. Thus, making the allegations against the First Year Representative and the unidentified delinquent incredibly serious as the consequence of getting caught fighting on school grounds is expulsion.

Alright, disclaimer over. Now back to the story.

Here are the eyewitness accounts of three students who were verified as having been there: **Anonymous Witness # 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yeah, so, I was there in the hallway when everything went down. I was totally on my way to lunch with my friends when, all of a sudden, we see everyone around us drop what they're doing and start staring at something. We were like, "What the ****?" We turn around and we see the First Year Rep. dragging this guy back into the hallway. It was crazy! Like he had this vice grip on him and he was towing him around. They weren't like, yelling, or anything. They were talking pretty quietly, or maybe normal is the best way to put it. So, I have no idea what they were talking about, but whatever it was it must have been pretty serious to get them to start fighting. Oh! That reminds me! Once the First Year Rep. dragged the guy back into the hallway the dude gave him this slimy psycho stare and started to try to pry his [The First Year Representative: Okumura Yukio] hand off his arm and ****. The whole time he was doing it too, he had this creepy smile and it was so gross. Now that I think of it, the Rep.'s face was super weird too, like he was acting all calm and ****, but at the same time, he was, like, totally manhandling this dude. I don't know what the fight was about, but if I had to guess. One word: Chicks. It's just a theory, but the two of them started to chill out when these three waifus came running up to them. All of sudden they started acting all buddy-buddy and ****. It was wild. Like, a few minutes ago, they were having, like, this psycho-sexual ****-measuring competition, but then they were like exchanging friendship bracelets and ****. I was totally gonna see what happened next when the Third Year Rep. came up and I was like, " Oh! **** no! I've been in detention like five times already this month. I can't get anywhere near this ****!" I booked it out of there after that. From what I saw from the courtyard, I couldn't hear **** all, the Third Year Rep. was really bustin' their nuts. Haha. In more ways then one, if ya' catch my drift. Wink. Wink. She seemed like she left happy though, the other girls seemed ****ed though. Maybe the Third Year Rep. left with a date or something. I had to head to class after that, so I don't what happened next._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Anonymous Witness #2**

 _Yeah, I was in the cafeteria when the incident occurred. I was sitting and eating lunch with my friends when we noticed everyone hop up from their seats and crowd towards the north entrance. So, naturally, I and my friends all hop up too. We pushed our way past everyone and looked out in the hallway where everyone had made, not a circle, they more or less just cleared the centre of the hallway and were watching the incident take place. There were a few guys who were closer to the fight than the rest of us, but they didn't seem like they were really gonna try to break it apart. If there was anything to break up at...To be honest, I'm not sure you could really call what happened a fight. I'm mean you could definitely tell they were arguing. It looked like maybe the First Year Rep. was trying to hold the other guy back and the other guy was probably trying to get away from him, but I wouldn't call what happened violent or a fight. It looked to me like just a super intense argument. Both of the guys, looked pretty big to me, so if they really were fighting they probably would have caused a lot more_ _damage: to the hallway and to each other. If it wasn't for the super tense atmosphere I think most of the people who were watching would have gotten bored and left, because when you get down to it, it was more of an extremely intense staring match. After a few minutes of this go by my friends and I started getting shoved by these girls that were trying to get passed. They looked like they were most likely first years to me. Anyway, they shoved past us, rude, and then go running up full tilt yelling, "Okumura!" I remember that pretty clearly. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I did catch bits and pieces. One of them was asking them what they were doing and another said something about discipline. Like, maybe the guy with all the piercings was doing something and the First Year Rep. caught him? I'm not really sure, to be honest. So, they started talking and for some reason, the guys [Okumura and unidentified delinquent] start acting like their best friends. I saw the piercings guy throw his arm around the First Year Rep. It's just my opinion, but the First Year Rep. didn't seem to like that too much. Like, he got really stiff and looked like he tried to pull away at one point. I still have no idea what that was about. Then after that, I feel another person trying to shove me out of the way. I turn around to tell them to knock it off, but it turns out to be Nakamura. As it turns out she's way stronger than she looks, because she didn't even wait for me to move she just knocked me out of the way like I was some rag doll and I'm a pretty good sized guy. Next thing I know, it looks like Nakamura is squaring up to fight all of them one-on-one and she'd do it too! I tried getting closer to hear what was going on, but then it started getting loud behind me. I look back and I see a gang of first years getting into a fight with some third years. I couldn't tell who they were, but one of them had pink hair. Pink hair! Can you believe it? I though dyed hair was against school regulation. Man, I swear, the chairman is playing_ _favourites. Another of the first years has a stripe of blonde and a tone of piercings and then another one looked like a tiny statue of Buddha. They and this blonde girl were backing up this one guy who was super loud and trying to get to the front. He was yelling something about his brother. I didn't get to hear much about what was happening with those guys though, because, I guess, the Third Year Rep. had scared the people in the hallway because all of a sudden they came flooding into the cafeteria and swept me away from all the action._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Anonymous Witness #3**

 _I was very close to the incident when it happened. I was walking through the hallway on my way to the cafeteria with my friends when we saw the First Year Rep. start talking to this guy in front of us. We've always been big fans of his, so we stopped to see who he was talking to. We're not stalkers, by the way, we're just concerned classmates. Its unusual to see the First Year Rep. talking to anyone for so long. He's a nice guy, but he's kind of...distant. Aloof, is the word, I guess. We never see him talk to anyone socially, so him talking to someone for that long caught our attention right away. Again, we're totally not stalkers. We just really care about Yukio-I mean Okumura! Oh my gosh, please edit that out! Right, back to the story, well, everything was going fine until the bleached hair guy started to say that he was leaving for ramen. I didn't catch what he said before that, so I can't really put that in context. That's just what I heard and for some reason that seemed to irk Yuki-Okumura. They stared at each other for a few minutes and then bleached hair guy turned around to leave. That's when Okumura caught him by the arm. Some people are saying that they started punching each other and dragging each other around the hallway, but that's not really what happened. It felt like that was what was happening. The atmosphere around those two was super tense and hostile. It felt like they were roughing each other, but in_ _actuality, that's not what happened. They were just grabbing each other: Okumura was grabbing Bleach by the arm and Bleach was grabbing Okumura by the wrist. It looked like Bleach was trying to go somewhere and Okumura wasn't letting him. Then they had the world's most sexual tension fuelled staring contest I have ever seen. It was one of the scariest hottest things I have ever seen. It was a scene straight out of one of my boy's love books. It was cool! Well, until, they started bleeding. I can't say for sure, but I swear I saw a little bit of blood start to drip on the floor. I asked my friends about it, but they all said they didn't see anything. So, it might have just been my imagination, but I swear I saw blood. I was waiting for one of the guys around us to jump in and break them apart, but none of them moved. I think that everyone was afraid that if they tried to interfere they would just set off all the tension that was in the atmosphere and then someone would really get hurt. Then out of nowhere, I hear these girls run yelling, "Okumura!" Then what was even weirder was the Okumura acknowledged them and knew their names. Okumura is super smart and handsome, and cool, so he always remembers everyone's names, even if he's only met them once, but he's never so casual about it. Then these girls started acting really entitled. They started questioning Yu-Okumura like they knew him! Everone knows that Y- Okumura isn't friends with just anyone. He is friends with everyone. He even said so in his interview with the paper. So, those girls acting like they were part of some sort of exclusive friendship with him was super disgusting. I heard rumors that maybe he's dating one of them and that's what the fight was about. Ha! The rumors are ********! Okumura would never, never, I mean never date anyone. He belongs to the entire school. I was so pissed I was about to go confront them myself when the Third Year Rep. comes storming in accusing Yuki-Okumura of fighting. Which he wasn't. Well, not really. Kinda, sorta, but not really. She was really mad too. Have you ever seen the Third Year Rep. when she's mad? It's terrifying. She managed to clear out the entire hallway, including me and my friends. I heard rumors that she tried to seduce Yu-Okumura. That would be awful. There wouldn't be anything anyone could do about that. Luckily, I don't think that's what happened, because I hear she's actually secretly dating the Student Council President. Man, I hope that's true. Also, are you guys gonna cover the other fight that was going on in the cafeteria with those other first years?...No? I guess that makes sense. Who care about a bunch of no names anyways?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Daily Verse_ also reached out to True Cross Academy Chairman - Johann Faust V, who had this to say:

.

.

.

T _he True Cross Academy has a zero-tolerance policy for violence. Any student found guilty of exciting violence on school grounds would be expelled immediately. That being said, students are presumed innocent until proven guilty. Staff is currently interviewing all the alleged witnesses to get an idea of what might have really happened. I, myself, will be interviewing the First Year Representative along with the young man he was apparently, at the very least, arguing with. If these students are indeed found to have caused each other any kind of physical harm it will result in both of them being expelled promptly. There will be no exception made. Equally important is the fact that any student found to be lying or attempting to cover up for them will risk a one-month suspension, after which they will not be allowed to do any makeup work, and their parent will be notified. We ask that any students with relevant information step forward and until further notice that is all. We'll make sure to keep you posted!_

.

.

.

As of the time, this article was written the purple haired student who the First Year Rep. was fighting with has yet to be identified. He is described to be around five foot nine inches tall, weigh at least 139lbs and have distinct light purple hair. In addition, he also has several piercings on his face: one going through his bottom lip and two others just about his eyebrow. While _The Daily Verse_ is almost one hundred percent certain that the staff know who the boy in question is. The school staff is yet to make that information public. We ask that anyone with information regarding the mysterious bleach haired student write into _The Daily Verse_ to share their tips.

Well, that's it for this special report of _The Daily Verse_. The editors and I would like to thank the anonymous witnesses who agreed to be interviewed by us, along with Chairman Faust for taking the time to be interviewed. Though much is still uncertain at this time you can rest assured that _The Daily Verse_ is on the case and we will be the first to keep you informed.

.

.

.

.

Until next time, this is Ikeda Mio signing off!


	8. Letters to the Editor - Second Edition

**Letters to the Editor**

 _In this segment of The Daily Verse, our editor responds to your questions and comments about anything and everything True Cross!_

* * *

 _Q: Are there new suspects, in regards to who the guy The First Year Rep. got into a fight with is. I'm a third year, so I don't always know all of the new students, but I have spoken with the First Year Rep. He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would start a fight. So, I'm completely willing to bank on it being the other guy's fault. I don't want to see a good kid being put into a bad situation for, based on the stories from the students that were there, trying to do his job!_

 _._

 _._

We have leads coming out of out of the wazoo! In the time since we posted our Special Report, we've had no shortage of people writing in with their own guesses about who it is. It's crazy! Everyone's acting like this person just came out of nowhere! That's what I thought at the time, things have changed though. When we were first getting all those hints about who the mystery delinquent is, I was totally overwhelmed. There was no consensus as to who it was. The guesses people were coming up with were wild and out there. People were letting their imaginations get the better of them. I was, and still am, absolutely without-a-doubt sure that the staff knew exactly who the delinquent in question was.

A lot of people are jumping to conclusions. The fact of the matter is we still don't know what happened in that hall. If the witnesses from our Special Report proved anything, they proved that even the people who were there aren't sure what happened. Almost everything, except what actually happened in terms of physical movement, is up in the air. No one knows who started the fight or why.

After combing through all the reports though I am sure of two things: One, the delinquent is a new student. He has to be, that's why no one knows for sure who he is. He just got to the school. The question is how new is he? At least ten new students have come to True Across over the last two months. That isn't unusual though when you take into account how big True Cross is and that it's located in Tokyo. The second thing I'm sure about is that The Student Council knows who the delinquent in question is. After all, it's well known that the Third Year Rep. was the one who dispersed the crowd and officially ended the fight. People even saw the Third Year Rep., apparently, putting pressure on them.

As for who the delinquent is, I think I'll have the name ready to put out soon. I just need to verify some things. So stay tuned!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Q: Hey, I was wondering if anyone from the Student Council has made a statement about the fight? They're also responsible for disciplinary matters. So, it would make sense that they would launch their own investigation. Plus, one of their members was directly involved._

 _._

 _._

Hey! You're right that is how things would usually go, but because of the change up in how the elections are run the Student Council hasn't convened once this year. That means they haven't even been in their offices. So, it's currently impossible to put out a statement. That's why the school staff has been so pro-active in this. They know who it is though. Even if they haven't met once this year the Student Council is comprised of second and third-year students who all know each other. We also know that the Third Year Rep. and the Student Council President are close friends. There is no way she wouldn't talk to him about this. That's not even taking into account that it wasn't just one of their members involved-it was two, Okumura Yukio is a part of the Student Council, he is the First Year Rep. He would be required to come forward and report himself.

One of the other, only things, we know for certain is that the True Cross Academy Chairman is going to be interview both, Okumura and the delinquent, himself.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Q: Hey, hey! Listen you guys are being a little biased aren't you? I mean you're even using biased language. You kept referring to the other guy as a delinquent in your Special Report. That's not fair, is it? You're skewing the public opinion in favour of the First Year Rep. No one knows what happened! You even admit that in your own article. You even remind your readers that the student stories you shared are just hearsay. Everyone is just jumping to a lot of conclusions! For all you know, the First Year Rep. is the one at fault here. I mean you don't know any better right?_

.

.

Well, Hello. I hear what you're saying. Perhaps the language we used in the article was inappropriate. However, I disagree with the rest of you what you had to say. We know that much of what happened is still up for debate, but it's like you said, we admitted that in our own article. We stated twice that we didn't know much. Also, like you said, we added the disclaimer to remind the students to be sceptical about the student testimonies we shared.

We also don't need to skew the public opinion towards the First Year Rep. The First Year Rep.'s reputation speaks for itself. He has proven himself to be honest and genuine. If he is getting the benefit of the doubt it's because he earned it.

On a personal note, I have had the pleasure of meeting the First Year Rep. myself. I got a strong impression that he is a transparent and open individual. Throughout the entire interview, he was nothing but nice. The only time he seemed even remotely bothered was when we hit the subject of his family. The First Year Rep. comes off to me as someone who has been through a lot. He came up from nothing. The success and support Okumura Yukio has are because he worked for it.

He deserves it.

People can't help it if they're more sympathetic towards someone they know who has proven himself to be kind and responsible than they are towards a stranger most of them don't even know. It's inevitable. You do have a good point though, in the future, we will try to use less biased language.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Q: Listen! You guys need to go and correct your article! It makes it seem like maybe Yukio started the fight. He didn't! Yukio isn't that kind of person! I'm mean you do know who Yukio is right? He is the First Year Rep. He was given the job by the teachers and then by the students. He is the hardest working and most honest guy I know. Hell, he's the hardest working guy in the entire year. He's the top student. I've spoken to him. He says it was just a misunderstanding and if he says that then I believe him. Fix the article, before it hurts Yukio's reputation!_

.

.

My, you feel strongly about this. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we can't do that. We here at The Daily Verse are well aware of The First Year Reps.' reputation. We have no problem with Okumura Yukio. That being said, we also don't have any favouritism for him. We reported the facts and the facts leave the what happened up for interpretation and debate. It is also worth noting that when we didn't rely on facts, such as the student testimonials, we added a disclaimer to let them that those stories weren't verified. We also, like we said in the article, handed the information we did have over to the school staff.

This is a good time to remind people that students are presumed innocent until proven guilty. We know and acknowledge that people are biased. We are also aware of the power of Okumura Yukio's reputation. We have gotten plenty of letters asking us to take the article down, but that's not how the news works. We don't know what happened. The only people that know what happened are Yukio and the boy he was arguing with. Them and maybe the girls who came on to the scene later.

You talk like you know the First Year Rep. I've talked to quite a few people in light of these recent events and not one of them has called the First Year Rep. by his first name. If you really do know him then you should know that Okumura Yukio has not stepped up to clear up what happened. He has made no statement. If you really are a friend of his then you should tell him to make a public statement sharing his side of the story. It's important to remember though, that even if he does that it will only be his side of the story. There are two sides to every story, so we here at The Daily Verse will continue to report only the facts and do our best to be free from bias. It's up to the staff now to determine what actually happened.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Q: Hello, please excuse me if this sounds rude, but I have a few problems with the last article you released. If you could, please take it down. Yu-Okumura would never be part of any fight. He is diligent and earnest. I have known him for some time now. I can assure you that he would never start a fight with anyone. He is a serious person, who takes his responsibilities incredibly seriously. This fight puts everything he's worked for in jeopardy. If the staff thinks he started the fight he would be expelled, even if they think he only participated in it, he could lose everything. Okumura has devoted himself to the True Cross, hasn't that earned him the benefit of the doubt? I'm sorry if this coming across as rude, but please take the article down._

 _._

 _._

Wow. The First Year Rep. has his fans, doesn't he? We've gotten quite of a few letters defending him. He does leave quite a nice impression, I'll give him that. This is the second letter requesting that we alter/take down the story, because it reflects badly on the First Year Rep. I understand, truly. That people want to defend someone who they admire, but people don't always adhere to their past behaviour. _The Daily Verse_ is neutral on what happened. We don't know anything and we admit we don't know anything. That being said, just because something is out of character doesn't mean it's impossible. It's innocent until proven guilty and until the staff or the student council come forward after their investigation it is completely possible the First Year Rep. did start the fight. We are not saying that he did. We are only saying that it is possible. Our article stated the facts. If we implied that we thought one of them was guilty then we apologize. That was never our intent.

We will not be taking down the article regarding the First Year Rep., nor will we alter it. Unbiased reporting is what _The Daily Verse_ is known for. There isn't a person in the world we would jeopardize that for.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Q: Hello, I'm wondering if you know whether or not the First Year Rep., has been interviewed by Chairman Faust yet? Also, what is known about the girls that approached the First Year Rep. and the mystery man? Thank You for your time._

 _._

 _._

Hello! We've already discussed they mystery man at length in this section. So, to recap, we have no idea who it is. The staff and the student council certainly know.

That is the question! We have no idea whether or not the First Year Rep. has been interviewed by anyone, yet. As of today, he has pointedly refused to discuss the fight at any length. Which is odd considering he has been forthcoming about everything else before this. The most anyone has been able to get from was that it was a misunderstanding. How it's a misunderstanding? He won't elaborate on that. Fear not, because we are on it! We have been angling to get the First Year Rep. to come back and do another interview with us to give us his side of the story! He hasn't responded yet, but we'll keep you updated!

In regards to the girls that were also involved, I'll say allegedly because we have no idea what actually went on between anyone. One of them we know for sure is the Third Year Representative-Nakamura Hana. The other three, to the best of our knowledge, are first-year students in the same class the First Year Rep. We know who they are and have reached out to them for comment. All three have declined to be interviewed. Whatever they know they are choosing to keep it to themselves. We are currently doing things behind the scenes to get to the truth, so in order not to sour important relationships we'll opt not reveal their names. Sorry, but don't worry. We are hunting the truth down and once we have it, so will you!

.

.

.

.

.

That's all for today, but _The Daily Verse_ will be sure to keep you updated on the most current news from the halls of True Cross Academy! I'm your lead reporter-Ikeda Mio. Thank you for reading!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

Hi! *sighs* I have to say, it's been an interesting ride going back and re-editing and re-posting this story. I see now that I was so eager to post after huge writing sessions that I really failed to prioritize any sort of editing. In retrospect, I think that my story ultimately suffered for it. As soon as I'm done reposting all the old chapters I'm going to make it a point moving forward to make editing a priority!

By the way, three exwires submitted letters to the editor in this chapter. I wonder if anyone can guess who they were and what submissions were theirs.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read, it means a lot to me. I hope all of you have a wonderful day!

I'm almost done reposting the old chapters, only one more to go!

3333333


	9. Morning Tea - Second Edition

**Morning Tea**

 _The Daily Verse's student gossip section. We serve our tea HOT!_

* * *

 _S: Hey, did you hear the new rumours about the new student! Apparently, there is a new student, likely the one that got in a fight with the First Year_ Rep., _who is hanging around with the Student Council President._

 _._

 _._

Really? I haven't heard about this at all. I have to be honest, we're swamped with new kid stories, rumours, tips, and conspiracies (You'll understand if you keep reading.) We've heard it all at this point. The funny thing is that this isn't even the weirdest story we've gotten today. If anything, compared to what else we've gotten submitted this is actually the tamest rumour we've received.

If this is true, I wouldn't be surprised at all. There is a chain of association that is at work here. You see: The President is close with the Third Year Representative, the Third Year Representative is the one that broke up the fight with the delinquent, the delinquent was in a fight with the First Year Representative, and the loop finally closes when you realize that the First Year Representative is on the Student Council with both the Student Council President and the Third Year Representative.

It might seem strange at first, all these powerful well-respected people clashing with this strange newcomer thrown in the mix, but when you stop to really look at it you see that these people are all very closely related.

I'm still in the process of doing a thorough investigation and trying to track some of these people down for an interview. I'm not exactly sure what I'll find, but the more research I do the more I'm sure that there is one thing I am without a doubt going to find-connections.

.

.

.

.

.

 _S: Hi! I'm so mad right now! I saw the First Year Rep. hanging around with a group of girls. Like, what is going on? First, he's getting into fights and now he's become a playboy. It's like he changed overnight. He's never shown any interest in dating before and now he's moving around with an entire entourage of girls. This is just going to be a lot of trouble for everybody. The First Year Rep. belongs to everybody! To think that some girls would try to hog him all to themselves and furthermore that the First Year Rep. wouldn't be able to tell that they're bad new is crazy! They're not even pretty girls either! I mean, even that blonde girl he was seen hanging around with earlier is better looking than them!_

 _._

 _._

You are definitely not the first person to report changes in the First Year Reps. behaviour. We've been inundated with similar stories. The entourage of girls is new though. Really? An entourage, like, how many? You're right that is out of character. Previously to this, all we got was rumours about girls trying to break the First Year Rep.'s supposed chastity vow.

Well, you know what? Good for him. That's right, I said it. The First Year Rep. is in a giant puddle of **** right now, let's be real. He just got into a fight, he's at risk of being expelled, there are crazy rumours about him floating around everywhere. The First Year Rep. has gone from having a good reputation to a big reputation almost overnight. Though, to his credit, we're still mostly getting supportive letters about him, but still. He is having a rough time of it, he has to be. So, if he has a group of girls around him that is helping to make that more bearable than I say good. It would suck for him to have to go through all of this alone. Especially, when you consider that he doesn't seem to have any close friends. Prior to this he always seemed to be alone. He studied at the library alone, he walked through the halls alone, whenever I saw him eating he was alone. The only time he had company was when he was with that thug brother of his. Let the man have company, that's what I say!

Look, the First Year Rep. isn't an object. No one can lay claim to him. Okumura Yukio belongs to no one. That's just the truth of the matter, whether you want to hear it or not. It is interesting though, that he seems to have replaced that blonde girl with an entire gaggle of girls. I haven't seen him with the group of girls, but I have seen him with the blonde. Whenever I saw them together he was always throwing her these longing looks. Like a lot of guys give girls they like, but with him...he always just looked so sad. Maybe he's finally ready to move on.

.

.

.

.

.

 _S: Did you hear? I saw the Student Council VP getting into a fight with Third Year Rep. They were really getting into it too. I was pretty close by, but not close enough to hear what they were saying. It sounded like they were talking about the fight that happened. I tried to stick around to see what was gonna happen, but the bell rang so I had to go to class. Any ideas what this is about?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

This sounds juicy! I totally buy it too. I've seen the Student Council VP and the Third Year Rep. getting into fights tons of times. I was once going to interview the both of them as a part of the Student Council Profile that runs every year (Mark your calendars. The next issue is due to come out soon.) Then out of nowhere just before their interviews were set to take place they got into this huge blowout and the VP stormed out. He never even came back to finish the interview. I still have no idea what they were fighting about. Fighting just seems to be a standard part of their relationship. It's a little odd though, considering how close the both of them are with class President. Not to mention they've been on the Student Council together for two years now. You'd think with all the time they've spent together they would have learned to get along better. With this submission though, I guess not.

As for what they were fighting about, I have no idea. I had no idea what they were fighting about then and I still have no idea what they are fighting about now.

.

.

.

.

.

 _S: Hi, I'm a first year in the Special Intensive class and I'm in the same class the First Year Rep. I've been hearing some weird things lately. There is this group of girls going around saying that they have a karaoke date planned with the First Year Rep., but they have to be lying. I've been in the same class as the First Year Rep. since we were in middle school. Not in all that time has the First Year Rep. accepted an invitation to go to Karaoke. Not only that, but he's never accepted an invitation to hang out socially at all. Now, he's going to Karaoke with a trio of girls that a big change and that's on top of the fact that he just got into a fight. Have you heard about this? Do you think they're lying?_

.

.

As a matter of fact, no, I don't think they're lying. We have gotten a lot letters from very credible sources all saying the same thing: the First Year Rep. has his own version of Charlie's Angels. It would seem that he really does have Karaoke plans. To the best of my knowledge, he is going out to Karaoke tonight. It is really out of character. All the letters we've gotten agree on that. I'm in agreement with them myself. Having met the First Year Rep., while he seems nice, he wasn't overly friendly. I would even go as far as to call him aloof. You can tell that he is always trying to be nice and make people feel good, but he does it in kind of a detached way that he doesn't really seem to be able to help.

It's almost funny really if you ignore all the red flags that maybe something might be going on with him, the straight-laced First Year Rep. is going on a Karaoke date with a group of mildly attractive girls. I wonder what songs he'll sing. What kind of music do you guys even think he likes?

.

.

.

.

.

 _S: Did you hear that students are getting robbed? Yeah, students who leave stuff in their boxes at night are coming back to school and finding their stuff missing! It happened to me too! I left my notebook and some snacks in my box overnight and when I came back in the morning my stuff was gone. It isn't just me either. A bunch of people are coming back and finding their stuff disappeared. Any ideas? Do you think this could have been what the First Year Rep. was fighting about with that delinquent? I didn't make the connection until after I read your article, but it makes sense. It's just a theory though._

 _._

 _._

I actually did hear those rumours! Only at that time, people were convinced it was ghosts that were stealing things. Actually, after reading some of these submissions people still might think that its ghosts stealing things.

This is pretty serious though, I know for a fact that a lot of students have been complaining about this to the staff, who seem to be doing absolutely nothing about it. There is definitely a thief on the loose. As to whether or not that has anything to do with the fight, I would think it was a good theory if it wasn't for some of the other submission we've gotten. You'll understand if you keep reading.

If you're worried about your stuff getting stolen then I suggest taking your things home with you from now on. Along with keeping a close eye on your things. Until the thief is caught or gets bored there isn't much else you can do.

.

.

.

.

.

 _S: The Phantom Dog is back! You know those rumours about a mystery dog coming and going on school grounds, he's back. I swear I saw him by the fountain in between classes. That's not even the best part though! When I saw him he wasn't alone. He was with this guy with purple hair and piercings all over his face. Sound familiar? Do you know what this means?! It means that the delinquent that the First Year Rep. got into a fight with is in league with The Phantom Dog! Furthermore, he is probably a phantom as well. I've been keeping up with the paper and I thought it was strange how no one has been able to identify the delinquent. Now it all makes sense! The delinquent is a phantom. He's a ghost that got upset with the First Year Rep. and manifested itself with a physical body to try and fight him. That's why no one can Identify him. Who we gonna call? An Exorcist!_

 _._

 _._

Haha. Wow. Just wow. I'm sorry, but what? Look, look, I know there are exorcists around, but they don't really do anything. When was the last time anyone has seen a ghost and been able to prove it?

You're far from the first person to have spotted The Phantom Dog and you won't be the last, but that doesn't mean there is actually a ghost dog out there. It's like all the people who think they spotted Big Foot or the Loche Nest Monster: it's just people letting their imagination run wild. The more rational explanation is that one of the students is sneaking their dog on campus or it's just a stray.

You also aren't the first person to associate The Phantom Dog with the delinquent. I would venture to guess that The Phantom Dog was just a stray dog that wandered on to school property. The delinquent probably just ran into him at the fountain.

As for everything else about manifesting ghost and stuff, I'll have to myth-bust this one. I don't think that happened. It's a cool story though.

.

.

.

.

.

 _S: The First Year Rep. is being possessed! Hear me out! I was walking by the fountain in between class when guess what I saw? The Phantom Dog! He was...uh..playing? Playing with this dude that had a bunch of piercings. He had one piercing going through his bottom lip and two on top of his eyebrows! That perfectly matches the description of the delinquent the First Year Rep. got into a fight with the other day! I know, I know! You think I'm crazy, but I swear I'm not. It wasn't just me who them either. A bunch of people stopped walking to look at them. They weren't even trying to hide! Anyways, back to what I was saying. It's generally agreed that the First Year Rep. isn't in the best health. Like, I went to school with him in middle school and he was always leaving class early because he was sick or because he had doctor's appointments and stuff, but that stopped after while. Er, Well, it stopped being as frequent is more accurate. He looked really bad in those days. He was nervous and shakey. His skin was pale and he had terrible bags under his eyes. The whole class was pretty worried about him. By the time high school started, he was looking much better. His shaking had stopped, he didn't seem as stressed, and his skin colour was normal. That's changed lately though, his skin is getting paler and paler. The bags under his eyes are back in full force! There are times when he's zoning out and he looks agitated. Then there is all this strange behaviour lately: getting into a fight and hanging out with weird new people. It's like he's changed overnight and now I think I know why! He's being possessed by The Phantom Dog. The Phantom Dog and the delinquent are working together to possess The First Year Rep. The delinquent started the fight to emotionally rile up the First Year Rep. and make him vulnerable to possession!_

 _._

 _._

*Causally sips tea* Oh really?

Man, oh man, this Phantom Dog thing is just spreading like wildfire. I'll be blunt. I don't believe in any Phantom Dog. There is no proof of any Phanom Dog. There is no Phantom Dog. What there probably is though, is a dog: just a regular dog, who is somehow on campus. That I fully believe as multiple people have reported seeing him. It's literally just a dog. The delinquent didn't try to hide when you saw him with the dog, because there was no reason for him to. He wasn't doing anything wrong, he was just playing with a dog that is either his or that he just ran into. That's all.

I am interested in what you had to say about the First Year Rep.'s health though. We get a quite a few submissions about that. It's well known that he's suffered from chronic health problems in the past, so it's possible that maybe his health is failing again. He looks great in the mornings, but if you run into him in the afternoon of in the evenings he looks completely worn down. I've seen first hand how pale he gets and how his walk starts to get slower. If you're talking to him he seems to put on a brave front, but when he thinks no one is watching him he gets these far-off looks in his eye. He seems sad and stressed, but those moments are so brief that you swear you imagined them.

If the First Year Rep.'s health really is starting to fail again it could explain a lot. Like the fight for one, I mean maybe his health failing would probably make him anxious and stressed. That would explain how he got into the fight and maybe some of his mini-mood swings? episodes? I don't know what to call them. It would also explain why he's suddenly a Lothario, he's trying to cope and relieve some of his stress.

We don't know for sure if that's the case or not, but still, we should do our best to support the First Year Rep. Unfortunately, no matter what the reason, he's in for a rough few days as the staff starts their investigation into what happened.

.

.

.

.

.

 _S: Stranger and stranger! I'm in the same class as The First Year Rep. and we recently got a new student. He and the First Year Rep. started acting all buddy-buddy since the first day he got her. The First Year Rep. is a nice guy, always has been, but he's never really been very social. He mostly just keeps to himself, which is fine after all he works hard. Lately, though, he's been spending a lot of time with this guy. Every time I see the Rep. I see this guy with him. It's not even like they're just talking. This guy is acting SUPER familiar with the class Rep. He's throwing his arm around him, he's patting him on the back. He's even calling him Yuki. YUKI! The way they were acting when he first got here it seemed to me like it was their first time meeting. If you're wondering what the guy looks like I'll tell you. He has purple hair and piercings through his bottom lip and above the inner corners of his eyebrows. IT WAS THE GUY HE WAS FIGHTING WITH, IN THE HALLWAY. I didn't know it at the time. (I wasn't anywhere near the fight when it happened.) After lunch, which was directly after the fight, they were still acting like they were best friends! After they just got into a fight! A fight that would have gotten the both of them expelled! Even today, they were acting like they were cool with each other. There have been rumours that the First Year Rep. has Karaoke plans with these three girls from our class and guess who I heard say he was coming along? At first, I didn't believe what the girls were saying about having Karaoke plans, but at lunch, I saw all of them sitting together. And I mean, ALL OF THEM. It was The First Year Rep. the three girls, and the delinquent all having lunch together. I was probably the only one who saw them though, because they, unsurprisingly, weren't eating in the cafeteria. They were eating on the roof. You probably don't believe me, because this sounds beyond crazy and weird. That's fine, but if you don't believe me just ask anyone in Special Intensive Class. They'll say the same thing. Thoughts?_

 _._

 _._

This is the first I'm hearing of it! I've read some wild stuff in order to get this column ready, but this is by far the strangest!

I can confirm that the Karaoke part of it is true. There have been too many reports of the First Year Rep. hanging around a group of girls. It seems to me that the three girls that were spotted at the fight are probably the girls' everyone has been talking about. They were actually the ones to calm down the two guys from fighting before the Third Year Rep. stepped in.

That's too crazy! They're hanging out, acting like friends, the delinquent is calling the First Year Rep. YUKI?! If this is true, then it throws into to question everything we think we know about the fight. Was it even really a fight at all or a spat between to friends? When did they meet? Why did they argue? How do the three girls factor into the mix? Who is the delinquent and what is his relationship with the First Year Rep.?

I'm on the job! You can count on me to get to the bottom of this!

Oh, I just came up with a theory! It's well known that the First Year Rep. is unlucky in the fact that he has a troublesome thug brother. There have been rumours about his brother for a long time now. He seems like the type who would know a guy like the delinquent. So, maybe that's why the First Year Rep. is acting all friendly with him. He knows him through his brother!

It's like I said earlier, these people seem like they have nothing in common, but they are all somehow connected!

It's just a theory, but you can bet that I'm on it. I've been saying this for awhile, but I guess it's time I tracked down the First Year Rep.'s brother for an interview.

.

.

.

.

.

That's all for today, but The Daily Verse will be sure to keep you updated on the most current news from the halls of True Cross Academy! I'm your lead reporter-Ikeda Mio. Thank you for reading!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

Hello,

Yay! Were done with reposting the original chapters! That took way longer than expected. There was so much editing to do that it was a little overwhelming. I'm happier with this series than ever now though. I'm glad I decided to repost it. I'm feeling much better and I think that will reflect on the story.

What is the plan moving forward?

I'm going to work on reposting the entire Daily Verse Universe: that includes Yukio and Renzou's poems and-of course- **On Wednesdays, We Betray Each Other!** That's my baby right there. I have been working my butt off on that story, even after I originally deleted it!

I'm also excited to report that once I'm done reposting all the original chapters I have _two_ new chapters to share with you guys! Not only that, but I have _two_ new chapters for The Daily Verse story too! I'm planning on updating them both on the same night so that the stories are in sync as far as the timeline is concerned. So, all in all, you guys have four new chapters to look forward to! Along with the edited and refined original chapters, which should be up soon.

Thank you for reading! I hope you have a phenomenal day!

333333333


	10. (To Okumura Yukio RE Submission)

**The Daily Verse.**

Student Life Building Room 1104, True Cross Academy. Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

Dear Okumura,

I am dead; I am dying. The life is draining out of me minute after minute. I teeter on the edge of despair most nights on my bed, as the knowledge of looming and inevitable death hangs over me. There are truly so few seconds in life. Each moment is precious. Each moment matters, yet you send me this shit. Honestly, man, are you trying to rush me to my grave with regret. Regret that I wasted any time at all on this shit stain of a poem. Are you kidding me? When we're all living on borrowed time, now, now, is the time to try to burn away precious irreplaceable moments! How dare you? How dare you? I got shit to do, Okumura! I can't stop and wait for you to develop poetic skill. You either have it or you don't! Go back to the drawing board and stick to what you know: acting. That's right! I see through your little charade. I see your duplicitousness; you treacherous ho! Artistry recognizes artistry; an artist recognizes an artist! This poem reeks of contempt! You hate us all, don't you?! What a coward; you've been such a coward! Don't write these poems anymore; act them! At least then, you can live your honesty.

Many thanks, I am returning the poem with registered priority first-day shipping. Get this shit away from me.

.

.

.

Sincerely yours,

Ikeda Rio, Editor of Literary Works

.

.

(Okumura Yukio. True Cross Academy Former Boys' dormitory, True Cross Academy. Tokyo, Japan.)

.

.

.

.

.

Status: Unsent.


	11. (To The Daily Verse Staff)

**Returned to Sender: the person whom you wanted to receive this letter is no longer at this address.**

* * *

 **The Daily Verse.**

Student Life Building Room 1104, True Cross Academy. Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

Dear Shima Renzou:

We are pleased to accept the following work by you for publication in The Daily Verse (Fall 2018): "(A Poem by Shima Renzou)"

Upon publication (later in the month or early next month) of your work, you will receive a letter of confirmation of publication and a small grant of $ 50 dollars, to be used towards your school needs. You will also receive a copy of the paper in which your poem was published. Please keep us advised of any change in address.

The Daily Verse is funded by the True Cross Academy, but also relies on upon subscribers support. We would appreciate your subscription if you are not yet on our list.

Please send us a short bio blurb for our contributors' notes as soon as possible.

Any exceptionally fine story; we are glad to have it.

.

.

.

Very sincerely yours,

Ikeda Rio, Editor of literary works.

.

.

( Shima Renzou. True Cross Academy Boy's dormitory Room 1115, True Cross Academy, Tokyo, Japan.)

* * *

 **Returned to Sender: the person whom you wanted to receive this letter is no longer at this address.**

* * *

 **The Daily Verse.**

Student Life Building Room 1104, True Cross Academy. Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

We regret to inform you that we are unable to use the enclosed material: "Love Blossoms by Shima Renzou)"

.

.

.

The Editors

Ikeda Mio, Editor-in-Chief/ Lead Reporter

Mizuko Hibiki, Editor

Ikeda Rio, Editor of Literary Works

.

.

( Shima Renzou. True Cross Academy Boy's Dormitory Room 1115, True Cross Academy. Tokyo, Japan.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

Hi, I just wanted to keep you guys up to date on what I'm doing. I just finished uploading most of the original **Daily Verse Universe** , with the new edits. I'm going to start editing and posting "On Wednesdays, We Betray Each Other" tomorrow. I'm so excited, but also scared. It's around a ninety-five-page document, so it's going to be a lot of work, but I really want to get it up here as quickly as possible.

Oh! and by the way, I know I said previously that I'm going to update "The Daily Verse" and "On Wednesdays, We Betray Each Other" on the same day and I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still going to hold to that. For those of you who read the series before I deleted it, you'll know that this chapter and the one preceding it are NEW additions, but they are not the two new chapters I was speaking about earlier. The plan is still the same; I am going to edit and repost "On Wednesday, We Betray Each Other" and once all the original chapters are up the next day I am going to post _two_ new chapters to that story and _two_ new chapters to "They Daily Verse."

In regards to the last two chapters, they are new and I was going to find a way to work them into the middle of the story, but ultimately I decided that they would work better for the story if I put them there.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you have a spectacular day!

3333333


End file.
